It is known to provide toy figures, including toy figures in the form of stuffed animals, in which the user's fingers are inserted into the figure generally along the length of, and coextensive with, the figure's legs. The fingers of the user may then perform a walking action, so that movement of the fingers through sequential strides or steps causes the figure to appear to be walking. Figures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,628; 3,613,301; and 4,202,135.
The present invention is directed to a toy figure which provides a more distinctive, unexpected and entertaining motion than that of the known toy figures designed for a walking action. According to the present invention, the hands or fingers of the user are inserted into envelopes or pockets in the feet, rather than the legs, and extend generally parallel to the surface on which the toy figure is disposed. An arcuate, upward and downward alternating movement of the hands or fingers produces a unique and entertaining waddling motion of the figure as a whole, to thus provide the user with enhanced play and entertainment value.
These advantages are achieved by a toy figure which includes a body having an axis which extends generally vertically when the toy figure is in an upright condition. The toy figure also includes a pair of feet, each foot of the pair of feet having a lengthwise axis. Each foot has a front, which front is spaced from the body, and the axis of each foot extends generally perpendicularly to the axis of the body. Each foot has a pocket therein for receiving at least part of a human hand. The pocket of each foot extends toward the front of each foot in the direction of the axis of the foot. In this way, the part of the human hand, when inserted in the pocket, will extend along the axis of the foot in a direction toward the front of the foot.
In one embodiment of the invention, in which a relatively large figure is provided, each pocket is of such size and configuration as to snugly accommodate at least the majority of the fingers of one human hand. In this embodiment, one human hand is inserted into the pocket of one foot, the other human hand is inserted into the pocket of the other foot, and the hands are moved such that the finger tips describe an arc to thus produce the waddling action.
According to another embodiment, i.e., a smaller embodiment, each pocket is of such size and configuration as to snugly accommodate one finger of a human hand. In this embodiment, one finger is inserted into the pocket of one foot and another finger inserted into the pocket of the other foot so that a pair of human fingers may be used to produce the waddling action.
In both embodiments, the body of the figure is constructed of a flexible fabric enclosure, preferably a plush textile fabric, filled with a soft cushiony stuffed material. The feet are also constructed of a flexible fabric material which is formed to produce pockets. In the larger embodiment, wherein all or most of the fingers of a hand are placed into the pockets of the feet, the feet are at least partially padded with a soft cushiony, stuffed material. Overall, the body and feet, as a whole, are formed to create a stuffed animal.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for producing a waddle-like action in a toy figure. This method includes a step of inserting at least one part of a human hand into a pocket in one foot of the toy figure so that the one part of the human hand extends generally perpendicularly to the axis of the body of the figure and along the axis of that foot toward the front of the foot. The method also includes the step of inserting at least another part of a human hand into a pocket in the other foot of the toy figure so that the other part of the hand extends generally perpendicularly to the axis of the body of the figure and along the axis of the other foot toward the front of that other foot.
The method of the invention then provides for alternately moving the one part of the human hand and then the other part of the human hand in an upwardly, then downwardly swinging arc to provide an action resembling waddling.
When the method of the invention is used with the larger embodiment, the step of inserting at least one part of the hand into a pocket includes inserting at least the majority of the fingers of that one hand into the pocket in the foot. Similarly, the step of inserting another part of the human hand into the pocket of the other foot includes inserting at least the majority of the fingers of the other human hand into that pocket. Thus, two separate human hands are used to provide the waddling action in the larger embodiment.
In the smaller embodiment, the step of inserting at least one part of a human hand into the pocket of one foot includes inserting one finger of one hand into that pocket. Similarly, the step of inserting at least another part of the human hand into the pocket of the other foot includes inserting another finger of the same human hand into the pocket of the other foot. Thus, two fingers of one hand are used to produce the waddling action in the smaller embodiment. Alternatively, individual fingers of both hands of the user could be used to produce the waddling action in the smaller embodiment.